


Tree expertise

by Stickydinkz30



Category: Broadway RPF, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen) Is a Good Boyfriend, Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Jewish Jared Kleinman, Lemon, Long, M/M, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Evan, Trans Evan Hansen, Trans Male Character, Virgin Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stickydinkz30/pseuds/Stickydinkz30
Summary: Connor signed Evan's cast and evan starts to realize how he might like both of the murphys. Jared just goes along with this and lets the 'friend' go on with it anf babbles on about how hot connor is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long chapter so beware!!!!!!

the harsh scent of the cafeteria was enough to make anyone pass out, ah yes. The scent of rotting moldy pasta and random teens B.O. jared and evan sat silently at a table together, evan's cast was newly signed and jared motioned to it silently. "Which connor was that?" He asked with a slight scoff in his already snarky tone. Looking back and fourth before leaning into evan slightly. "The one who's related to zoe, the one you've got boneritus from?" He chuckled and raised his brows in a sarcastic way as he just began feeling the hot air from evan's face start to glow. "Uh-ah.. uhm, jared.. you ah-uhm..  shouldn't say things like that.. she's a nice girl." He stammered out and looked away in reply to the boy. Jared of course just busted out into laughter to the stammer filled quote. "Uh--aH! Zoe m-murphy!! I-i tooootttttaaaaaaalllllllllllyyyyyy don't wanna screw your brains o-out or a-a-anything!!!!!!" He mocked loudly. The second after that he watched evan hide in his hands harshly out of pure embarrassment. Jared scoffed again and looked around for someone else to talk to, (like he had any other friends). And just like that, at the mere mention of badmouthing zoe murphy, connor was looming close. Evan blushed and stared at jared before speaking up shyly. "You don't.. you shouldn't talk to people like that... girls might stop avoiding us..." Jared snickered and glared at the long haired boy. "You think this fucker wants a girlfriend? Next week im probably gonna be getting a note saying 'don't come to school today, i heard connor murphy is gonna shoot up the school today!!!' He's just tragic." His sharp body language looked sad and careless as he walked up to jared without a word. Starring at him with his sleepless eyes as he raised his eyebrows. "Cunt." He just blatantly and rolled his eyes at him. Just starring at him, not beating him or anything. A new thing for connor. He then glared over at evan, his eyes scanning evan's hair, face and outfit before walking closer and sitting besides him. Evan just stayed silent as jared just laughed and snickered into his hand. Connor then looked at the table silently before taking off his messanger bag. "Evan." He greeted silently to seem like he cared. He was forced to go to therapy last week by Cynthia and his therapist told him to make a few friends. And if he didn't have friends by the end of the month he would be forced to go weekly instead of monthly. "What're you two up to?" He asked oddly normally and evan just coughed into his hand and just looked at jared, avoiding connor as much as he could. "Hey, school shooter chic." Jared laughed.


	2. Too good to be true

Evan sputtered loudly. "Y-you shouldn't uhm. You shouldn't say that!!" He said out of pure fear and looked back and fourth. Watching connor as he brushed a hand through his hair and started to fuck around with his phone. "Fuck off, closet case." Connor muttered in reply to jared's supposed 'insult'. Jared noticed he didn't eat and scoffed. "Ya got a case of anorexia there, con artist?" He laughed at his own joke and looked away. Connor chose to ignore it and looked at evan boredly Connor sighs. Sending him a quick smile before jared could even see. He sighs before picking up a piece of torn paper and scribbling something on it for evan. Handing it to him under the table to make it easier for jared not to notice. It simply read 'wanna come over, sunday, tree boy?' Followed with a scribble of a tree, of course scribble-signed by connor the same way he sis the cast but on a different (smaller) scale. Connor sighs and just looks off as evan just got up before the bell even rang. Leaving to class just because he was scared of the boy who he inevitably had to share a class with. Once he walked out he read the note and his face went bright red in reply. He then shoved the note into his pocket and hurried to class. Sitting in his normal seat in the back of the class. Seeing as connor sat up front but diagonal to evan. He could see him clearly without anything in the way. He muffled out the teacher as he began starring at the thick exposed skin on connor's ankle. Spotting the thin quick scars on his ankle down to where his shoe started. Sighing lowly as he compared them to his own with a sigh. Connor then like magic, felt evan starring at him and glared back. Noticing it was evan, he simply nodded, evan nodded back. As the situation slightly escalated, he just watched as the boy stared back then broke the awkward stare. Evan sighs and looked back down to his paperwork. 


End file.
